Promise
by EdeaOfEternia
Summary: Edea is tired of Jackal's arrogant attitude, so she decides to shut him up. Bravely Default AU. RATED M FOR SEX. This was a smut "challenge" issued to me by a friend, so I took that challenge and ran with it. Jackal x Edea (JADEA). I still love this ship.


It had taken Edea a good amount of time to figure it out, too. They argued about practically everything, and yet neither could deny that they made an excellent team. Plus, he was kind of decent deep down. Just a bit morally ambiguous, due to his background and being raised by thieves and … just being uneducated in general.

Despite all these things that drove her up the wall, Edea couldn't ignore the ever-mounting sexual tension between the two. Most of the times he'd seem completely oblivious, but then there were those _moments_ when he'd just smirk at her or give her a little look, as if he knew some big damn secret that she couldn't hear.

It drove her insane, so occasionally, she'd try to return the favor: casually walking out onto the deck of her airship in her underthings, sitting "too close" to him around the campfire…and he never seemed interested.

Well, at least not until today.

He had teased her for being a 'weak little girl' once again as they traversed an empty alleyway in the city of Ancheim, despite the fact that he knew she was anything but. So, without thinking much of it since it happened all the time, she had shoved him — but then the taller young man shoved her back — against a wall — and was currently shoving his tongue down her throat.

She might have fought him off if it lasted enough enough, but as quickly as she had been stunned, Jackal had withdrawn — and was grinning down at her, triumphant — and saying nothing. Absolutely _nothing._

_Sonuvabitch._ He'd gotten her. This illiterate little bastard had effectively stunned her — there was no way to play it off or pretend like the gesture hadn't sent her heart racing or caused her cheeks to flush.

Still silent aside from an arrogant chuckle, he proceeded down the alleyway as if nothing had ever happened.

Until Edea, now a thousand times more determined and a _million_ times more sexually frustrated, caught up with him quickly.

"You can't just do things like that," she growled, spinning him around and shoving him into the opposite alley wall himself. "And not expect retaliation, _idiot!_"

She ignored his protests against her "affectionate" nickname for him and instead set her dangerous resolve to her latest objective: Shutting him up.

Her gloved fingers hooked into the waistband of his pants with one hand while the other effectively loosened his belt, and working in unison, effectively dragged the clothing covering his lower half down to his knees — just as she settled down onto hers.

Oh yes, it was going _down._ Well, she was.

And of course, as she suspected — Jackal didn't know what underwear was! Well, then.

Edea didn't think, didn't stare, didn't let her mind drift to worries about her own inexperience doing such things. She didn't even pay attention to Bandit's yelps of shock and confusion, instead taking hold of his half-mast shaft and lowering herself to take it into her mouth in one fluid motion.

The thief practically spasmed in response, his hips jerking towards her involuntarily — nearly choking her, but thanks to those warrior reflexes of hers, she was able to pull back in time to avoid it. He was stuttering and cursing her now, but that only made her continue with triumphant glee, dragging the tip of her tongue from the base to the very tip of his head and swirling it around.

Jackal sounded like he was dying by now. It was actually kind of cute.

A little breathless herself, she withdrew, watching the thief sag against and start to slide down the bricks he'd been pressed up against.

_Geez, you haven't even finished yet. _Although judging by his reaction, she must have had some sort of natural talent when it came to this. Interesting.

She didn't really want to get caught or have him flop over on top of her in a dead faint, however, so she took hold of his hip in her free hand and leaned in to finish her work: her head bobbed back and forth at varying speeds as the thief overhead let out an almost bestial moan, finally finding enough sense to grab two fistfuls of her hair, tugging her closer by instinct. The response fueled her own enthusiasm and she quickened her work, inwardly promising to kill him if she didn't receive _some_ sort of retaliation herself, and in a few minutes —

"E-Edea—!" Her name was gritted through his teeth as the taste of him flowed past hers, and after a few moments, the Templar's daughter withdrew, coughing and wiping at the corners of her mouth.

It wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be.

Breathless, she peered up at Jackal, who was doubled over leaning against the wall. But even with the flush of her cheeks and throbbing of her own sex evident, she leaned back and slowly made her way to her feet, brushing off the sand from her knees.

Overall, mission accomplished. The look on his face as he stared at her made everything all the more satisfying.

"So," she said after a moment, trying to clear the hoarseness out of her voice. "Keep that in mind the next time you call me a 'weak little girl', all right?"

She gave him a teasing little wink and then proceeded her way down the alley as if none of it had happened at all, inwardly hoping he had understood that oddly-worded little promise.


End file.
